Don't Speak
by ziRi.butterfly
Summary: A tragedy brought the lives of two people together, and just when they thought that they are meant to be, a tragedy would change their lives forever. Will it change for the better? PietroxRogue.... a real ROMY! better summary inside


**Don't Speak**

**Summary: A tragedy brought the lives of two people together, and just when they thought that they are meant to be, a tragedy would change their lives forever. Would a woman tortured by love, enable its predator to bring back the hope that she gave people a few years back? Or would she close her doors to both hope and love? PietroxRogue… but really a real ROMY in the end!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply! I don't own x-men or No Doubt's "don't speak"**

'**thoughts'**

Maximoff mansion, Bayville … Magneto's daughter Wanda and her brother Pietro inherited the mansion of their father who died in a car accident; it was one of the lowest points of their lives because as orphans they have to strive on their own. The twins wasn't in their good shape while in their grieving moments, they almost thought that they wouldn't be able to manage to put their lives back to what it used to be until a young woman came into their lives.

She was a young woman of 18, the same as them, her family bought the mansion right next to theirs, she was a soft spoken woman but one with a very interesting personality, at first they were no more than neighbors until she and Wanda had history class together, they found out of their sudden similarities that enabled Wanda to cope up with her social life, and her whole life in particular, a thing that she lost since the death of her father. The two girls became the best of friends, Rogue as they call her, apparently lost her true parents too, and the family that she's living with now is Raven Darkholme and her son Kurt, who adopted her into their lives, years ago. Somehow Wanda found herself relating to Rogue, and fortunately she helped brought back the self-esteem that was lost in Wanda,

After a few months Pietro found his sister's friend, interesting enough to like her more than a friend, and true enough he won the heart of Rogue and they have been happy together for a year now.

four years ago…

"I love you Rogue"

"Ah love yah too."

"I never thought that this day would come."

"What day?"

"The day that we'll be happy, just like this."

"Don't beh silly love Pietro?."

"But honey its true, you are the reason why I am happy again, when my father died, it's as if sis and I died along with him."

"Ahm flattered."

"Well you should be."

"…"

"What's that smile about? I hate it when you're grinning like that."

"Ahm so bored!"

"What! Your bored with what? With us?"

"Well ah didn't say that, but if that's what yah want then…"

"No stop! I was just kidding."

"Yeah well meh too, ah am just so lucky tah have yah."

"No I think I am lucky to have you Rogue." The two kissed passionately and break out of it when they felt the need for air.

"By the way sugah, where's Wanda, she promised meh a trip tah de mall."

"What! I think that boyfriends comes first rather than best friends especially on their first anniversary."

"Well weh have been planning tah go tah the mall, for weeks now."

"Yeah and I have been waiting for this day all year to give you this…"

"What's that?"

"Open it."

"Oh mah gawd!"

"Rogue, will you marry me?"

ROGUE'S APPARTMENT, FOUR YEARS LATER

"Hey, you ready for the big day?"

"Yeah, ah mean, we've waited fo so long and at long last it's finally here."

"I guess… I am really exited about your wedding day, it's like a dream come true for Pietro and you, I mean, you both have stable careers and you've almost got everything and you know the only thing that's lacking in your life is a family of your own."

"Ah still can't believe were like only months away."

"So unbelievable"

Rogue and Wanda were busy planning the upcoming wedding that they have been waiting for, for four years, Pietro and Rogue decided that they are going to finish college first before doing anything so that they won't slack off when they get married. And after all the waiting the time has finally come, for them to resume their plans.

A WEEK AFTER

Rogue was in her office busily filing her folders in the cabinet when the phone beside her rang, she left the folders right away, wishing that Pietro was the one calling her.

"Hello"

"Yeah hey girl, you ready?"

"Oh Wanda it's yah, Ah'll be ready in a min, meet yah downstairs in 3."

"Okay."

CAFÉ

Rogue and Wanda were just talking, a thing that they normally do when they feel so bored, but then Rogue thought she saw something outside, right at the window.

"What is it Rogue?"

"Nothin ah jus- no" 'it couldn't be' "it's nothing"

"… …"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Rogue shouted as she finally had a recap of what she saw outside the window.

"What is it?" Wanda asked worriedly as she followed the now storming Rogue out of the café.

Rogue pushed the door and froze at the moment; she could still hear Wanda shouting. And she could fell everyone starring at them curiosity in their eyes, but none of that mattered, as she locked her eyes on what she saw, it was the most disgusting thing she could ever think of, she was confused, angry, frustrated and worst of all, she felt betrayed.

"Pietro?" was the word that escaped her mouth; she was surprised that it came rather softly, despite the hurt that she felt.

"Oh Rogue" "…" he said smiling to the girl in front of him, who's pinned at the wall, as she kissed her. Then the confused look on the girl's face, made him reach a mind threatening conclusion, the girl was not Rogue…"Rogue?"

"Oh my gawd!" Wanda said behind Rogue

"Rogue, love it's not what you look like."

"There is nothing that could account tah this Pietro."

"Petey, who is she?" Asked the girl, looking straight at Rogue.

"Petey? Why don't yah tell her who ah really am tah you! coz mahbeh, juz mahbeh ah wasn't who ah tought ah was in yah life. Mahbeh ah was juz imagining a fiancé Pietro."

"Fiance? What's the meaning of this Petey?"

"Gawd your so vain!"

_You and me _

_We used to be together_

_Every day together always _

Rogue ran fast, faster than she could ever imagine, all she wanted was to get away, she never want to see him again, it hurt her just to know that he couldn't look at her straight in the eye, to him, she was nobody. And what hurt the most was the betrayal she felt, he was her life, and right now she felt so hollow, he was her dreams and her plans, and without him, she felt nothing. All of it was a lie.

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe _

_This could be the end _

She went inside her apartment, trying hard to digest what had happened earlier, her hopes and dreams, in other words shattered; it's hard to believe that the first man that you trust and love with all your life turn his back against you.'Maybe I was right all along, this was too good to be true… but even if… this is too much to bare'

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real, _

_Well I don't want to know _

Then there was a knock at the door. "Rogue!" Pietro called out from outside, "I know your in there, open up" Rogue stood up, tears form in her eyes and anger welled up in her nerves. She walked straight for the door, opened it and the moment she saw Pietro, she raised her pale hand and slapped him square in the face. Then she said.

"Whatever yah have tah say, just save it. Cause Ah don't give a damn, and Ah don't want tah know, it's over Pietro, what ah've seen is enough fo mah stomach handle, and fo what it's worth, your not worth wasting mah time with."

"Rogue I am sorry, the girl was noth-" he found himself stopped by Rogue, and he can really see how hurt she was, it's as if she was speaking her soul out by merely looking at him.

"Ah don't need yah sorry excuses."

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

Rogue slammed the door, this must stop she said, it's not easy, but she has to accept what had happened, it was easy to get her to his life, it should be likewise easy tah get him out of hers, and even though she loves him dearly, she must do it nonetheless, she must forget Pietro, once and for all. A memory that she had all that and nothing more

_Our memories_

_They can be inviting_

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening _

Rogue called Wanda, after all she's still her best friend, told her that she is planning on leaving Bayville, "it would be easier fo both him and me" she said. Wanda supported Rogue all the way, and she hated her brother for what he did, after all he owes his happiness to Rogue, they both do. And even though it's hard for her, she would have done the same too.

_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry _

Rogue was getting ready to board the plane; she smiled at Wanda as she said her goodbye.

"I will really miss you Rogue, I, we were never apart from each other since you came here at Bayville, by the way have you told Kurt."

"Yeah ah'll be stayin wit him fo a while, before ah cold fahne mah own place in New Orleans"

"You sure, that's where your goin?"

"Ah couldn't think of any other place, ah'll call yah always okay?"

"Take care of yourself."

"Ah will, yah too." Then the two girls hugged each other, as their final goodbye. Then a man suddenly caught their attention."

"Rogue, look I am so sorry."

"What do you think you're doing here Pietro?"

"I just came to see Rogue." With that, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"How dare yah!" she glared "Ah think ah made it clear that ah don't want tah see you again, all the more hear your dubious explanation. It's over; it is a long time ago"

"Rogue."

"Zip it." Rogue turned around, her back facing the siblings, she felt like crying as her tears found its place in her eyes, but she chose not to be seen, so she went straight for her plane that would take her to her brother's comforting arms, to New Orleans, miles away from Pietro, away from her grief.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no no_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_And I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

There is no turning back now

_It's all ending,_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

TWO YEARS LATER

Rogue never got the heart to leave Kurt all alone again because their mother dies a year ago, and all this time that she was with him, she never felt so special and needed after a long time, and she didn't need anymore proofs, Kurt was a brother who loves her dearly without limitations and doubts. And then there was Remy, a man she met at New Orleans, he was one of Kurt's friends and he was very persistent when it comes to Rogue, but for her, he was just one of them, she often told herself, him and Pietro they are one and the same, "Screw those womanizers" she told her self.

"Hey chere."

"What do yah want Swamp rat, Kurt's not here."

"Actually, dis Cajun didn't came here fo mon ami."

"Then what did yah come here fo then." Rogue said while continuing her cooking.

"Well yer brother told Remy ta look after you chere."

"Kurt… Well Cajun ah can take care o mahself, thank yah very much."

"It's okay chere, it's not like Remy to do things unfinished, if ya think dat ya can take care o yourself chere, wich Remy knows ya do, let Remy help ya, in your cooking then."

"Fahne."

DIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG DDDOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"Ah'll get it."

"Okay chere, I'll wait fo you."

Rogue was a little bit taken aback with Remy's words for he said I instead of Remy, she just wondered a bit, but was distracted because of the ringing of the doorbell again.

DIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG DDDOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"Coming, ah'm coming, sheesh can't yah wait." Rogue angrily said as she opened the door, what she saw shocked her, and the pot she was holding was dropped, and a loud bang was heard through the house.

"Chere is everything all right!" Remy called from the kitchen, meanwhile at the front door

"P-Pietro, what are yah doin here?"

"Rogue, Rogue, Rogue it's been a long time, how have you been." Pietro said with a smirk as he pushed himself in the house, in front of Rogue, he could see that she was shaking, and he was loving the fear on her eyes, savoring the moment, the moment of revenge.

"What do yah want?"

"Isn't it obvious, I missed you so much Rogue."

"Ah don't want yah here, why don't yah just go home and leave meh alone, go back tah yer life."

"LIFE? What life, you destroyed my plans Rogue, I used to have a life, and you just had to go and ruin it for me."

"Your crazy!" Rogue said

"I Know honey, crazy for you" then he pushed Rogue farther back against the wall then he started kissing her rather harshly.

Rogue was pinned really hard on the wall, Pietro's kisses were rough and she found herself gasping for air, in between his kisses, Rogue was shouting for help. She tried to push him away, but he was too heavy for her, she then found tears forming in her eyes. Then remembering Remy, she shouted his name but before she could open her mouth, a figure walked right in the living room.

When Remy saw Rogue being harassed by Pietro, he immediately got the man, by his collar and pulled him away from Rogue "How dare y hurt Remy's chere."

"And who do you think you are." Pietro glared back

"Remy at yer service."

Then the two men battle it out by punching the hell out of each other and at the end Remy pinned the smaller man against the floor. While Rogue was in the other side of the living room, crying in shock, while digesting what was happening.

"How does it feel like t' be the one on de other side mon ami?"

"Get off me you, moron."

"We'll see homme."

Remy pushed Pietro all the way outside the door

"Don't you ever return here. Y ain't welcome here"

"This ain't over yet."

"Oh yes it is home, it's more than over, if Remy ever sees you near moi chere again, Remy will make sure you ain't living to do it again."

With this Remy slammed the door and picked Rogue up and sat her in the couch. He placed his hands on her shoulder then he started to hug her, it was at this point that he noticed that she was trembling.

"Chere, it's all right now, he ain't going to hurt you again."

"Thanks Rems but." Rogue then pushed him away, and blocked herself from the embrace

Sensing her fear, Remy started to sooth her

"Remy knows that you hurtin chre, but I tell you dat not all men are like that dumb bastard, Remy loves ya chere, and ah won't do anything ta hurt ya… I promise."

Rogue was still unsure, she doesn't want to be betrayed again but she can't hide what she feels too, she cant deny the fact that she felt something for Remy too, she was just afraid to take chances again, but it made her think that it's quite unfair that Remy or even herself would suffer because of what happened with her relationship before, then she thought that yeah it's not worth it, so maybe it's not wrong to take chances too, just maybe she'd find in Remy whatever it is that she's looking for… comfort, security… and love.

_You and me _

_We used to be together_

_Every day together always _

"Rems ah…" then Remy placed a finger on her lips then their eyes looked on each other then pressed their lips together for a fiery kiss, the language that the both understood.

**Well, I know the Remy is kinda fast… but this fic is rather long for a one-shot **

**You know what to do**

**Push the button (.)**


End file.
